Dormammu
Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Dormammu Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years old. Classification: Faltine (a race of sentient magical energy beings) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Eventually regenerated after Doctor Strange shattered his essence across multiple realms), Power Absorption via Biological Absorption, Void Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Sealing, Flight, Life force and Energy Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping in his own dimension, Creation, Telepathy (Both offensive and defensive), Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Time Travel, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Can travel between universes, Can merge other universes to own dimension Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Superior to Classic Doctor Strange and Nightmare, has challenged Eternity, and merged several universes to the Dark Dimension, has defeated the likes of the Trinity of Ashes and Slorioth. The former is a mystical group at least as powerful as the Vishanti themselves and Slorioth is a threat to Eternity just by existing.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Flames of the Faltine Intelligence: Supergenius according to the latest handbooks. Capable of outsmarting cosmic beings, with extreme knowledge of magic, and intimate knowledge of many magical realms and universes. Weaknesses: His magical powers are weakened beyond the boundaries of the Dark Dimension such as in the main 616 universe. Time travelling exhausts him and he is unlikely to use it. He is also incredibly arrogant. Feats: Respect thread. Seals Eternity (who's a non-corporeal abstract being) Disintegrated Eternity's substance while in his weakest incarnation (Strange Tales #146), and the very same Eternity supposedly had whole universes (Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme #9) inside of him if we go the novelization of the events written by Sara Wolf according to Doctor Strange's own view of the abstract. The Low Multiversal effects and such status of that version of Eternity are also backed up by other sources, such as Kaluu being set free in a dimension/universe far away from the 616 (Strange Tales #148), and the battle causing a transdimensional holocaust (Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme #23) Sealed Zom in the chains of living bondage. Summons the great black magicians from across the universe. Absorbed Umar and Mordo, and gained their powers. Can merge with his selves from a different timeline to amplify his already immense power. Erects (another) barrier to banish all the Mindless Ones to a pocket of the Dark Dimension. Can seal off portals. Distorts the astral form of Dr. Strange with a gesture. Petrifies the Hulk into crystal. Outlawed dreaming in all of his dimensions, where even daydreaming hurts the victim. Forcibly took Eye of Agamotto from Doctor Strange for his own use, despite the amulet having an infinite amount of security enchantments. Together with Umar, by sharing in her power and allowing her to share in his, defeats Eternity and made him bleed. Infects Eternity by entering his being and consciousness then detonates Eternity's heart. Then absorbed the infinite energies of Eternity. Is responsible for the existence of the Dark Dimension. He sustains the entire dimension itself by simply being.